


Benefits

by Deaf_Dog



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: You are friends-with-benefits with Roy Harper, but he gets jealous when you start flirting with Jason Todd. Does he want more? Roy Harper x Reader





	

“Thanks for letting me come over so last minute. My job was really stressing me today. Nothing like a little relief, though.” You smiled as you pulled your underwear back on your body. Roy was still in bed, watching you like a cat as you got dressed.

“You know, if you went any slower I’d think you’re teasing me.” He smirked, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Two rounds is all I needed today.” You laughed, leaning forward to give Roy a kiss. “We’re still good, right?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not in love with you.” Roy lied, throwing you a cheeky grin. A friends with benefits relationship with you was just about perfect.  .  . if it weren’t for his growing feelings towards you. Having sex, it seemed, gave him a perfect outlet for his pent up emotional-frustration. If he outed his feelings, there was a chance that you would reject him, though, and he wouldn’t even get to touch you anymore. That was his ultimate fear.

There was a knock on the door, which you were going to answer when the man just walked in. “Roy, get up. We have a _business_ meeting-“ The dark haired man stopped when he saw you leaning on Roy’s doorway.  

“You must be Jason. I’ve heard a lot about you.” You smiled, alluringly.

“Are you his girl?” Jason asked, looking behind you to see Roy still in bed.

“No.” You shrugged. “We’re just friends.” You winked, finishing a few of the buttons on your shirt. Jason’s eyes were glued to you as Roy scrambled out of bed, pulling on some pants.

“That’s enough for introductions. Jason and I do have a meeting this morning. I’ll call you later, ok?” Roy said, steering you towards the door.

“Alright.” You laughed, walking yourself to the door. “And I wouldn’t mind if you gave him my number, too.” You winked, leaving the apartment. Jason sent you a suggestive smirk, not minding that at all.

“She’s not a hooker, right?” Jason asked, raising a brow at Roy.

“No! (Y/n) is a good friend of me.” Roy explained. “And she’s very open about sex, so we indulge each other.”

“So, you two aren’t dating, though?” Jason asked, as if he were looking for permission.

“No, we aren’t.” Roy tried his hardest not to say it through gritted teeth. If you had been any other girl, he really wouldn’t care if Jason took a shot at you, but you were you. Roy cursed himself for feeling jealous about something so stupid as a crush.

“She said you have her number.” It really wasn’t a question.

“Oh, please, Jason. You don’t need my help to get laid.” Roy rolled his eyes, trying his best to mask his jealousy.

“No, but I was just asking.” Jason put his hands up in defense. “Put on a shirt. We have a meeting.” He decided to change the subject.

“Right, right. Meeting.” Roy nodded, going back in his room to grab a shirt.

 

Roy was pretty certain you were playing with him at this point. He often saw you around town and hung out, going to bars or clubs. Normally, you’d help each other find one night stands or just go home with each other at night if the pickings were slim. A couple times you’d help him with a girl and then all three of you would go to bed. Although, you did do other things together. Every Thursday was movie night, in which you would take turns at each of your apartments. Whoever hosted was supposed to cook dinner, but Roy usually ordered take-out when he was hosting. He was more than happy whenever you made him one of your home-cooked meals. He really loved that about you. Being able to stay in, sweatpants and all, just enjoying a usually bad movie together.

But now, it was almost like you were trying to make him jealous. Sure, you weren’t _actually_ _dating_ , so he had no reason to be jealous, but he was. Jason was flirting with you.

“So, what do you and Roy normally do on Friday nights?” Jason asked as he accompanied both of you to a bar.

“Well, we normally pick up girls or something. You know, seeing if there’s anyone decent enough.” You smiled, glancing at Jason from the corner of your eye. Oh, he was flirting and you knew it.

“See anyone you like?” Jason leaned on the bar, stretching his arms out in front of you.

“Maybe.” You smiled a little, taking a sip from your drink. Roy had his eyes narrowed, watching you two banter back and forth. He felt bored, but no one in the bar appealed to him. The only one that did was getting hit on by his best friend. He really though the two of you would go home with each other that night.

But, you didn’t. It was around one in the morning as the three of you walked around the streets. “Roy, could you walk me home? It’s getting chilly out and I should really head home.” You asked, leaning on his shoulder. The outfit you wore really wasn’t the best for the cool night air. Your legs were bare and so were your arms.

“Yeah, I’ll walk you home.” Roy agreed, wrapping an arm around your shoulders.

“I’m going to head back to my place. Thanks for letting me tag along.” Jason said, putting his hands in his pockets. You stood on your toes to give his cheek a kiss.

“Thanks for joining us.” You smiled, teasingly, going back to walking with Roy. Jason smiled a little, turning to go his own way.

_Man, Roy must be dying._ Jason thought to himself. And true to that, he was.

“You’ve been awfully quiet tonight, Harper.” You pointed out, leaning into Roy’s side.

“Me, quiet? Never.” Roy smirked, letting his hand casually brush against your breast. You smiled when he responded like his normal self.

“Would you perhaps have been jealous tonight? You didn’t go after any girls tonight. That blonde was eyeing you.” You told him, pressing yourself against his side. Roy smiled when you did so, enjoying the way you pushed against him for contact. Roy wanted to bed you that night, just so you didn’t go to bed with Jason. Although, Roy wanted more from you. He wanted you to move in with him, to kiss him and hold his hand when hanging out with friends. He wanted your eyes to stay on him and his on yours. Roy wanted you to love him more than a friend.

“Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I know more than anyone that you’re a free woman. I’m just your side chick.” Roy teased as you walked up the stairs of your apartment. Your arm was still wrapped around his waist and his on your shoulders. It made climbing the stairs a bit awkward, but you were both laughing.

“Oh, Roy.” You giggled, trying to finger out your keys. “You are so much more than a side chick.” You said, opening the door. You both practically fell on your couch, Roy laying on top of you.

“I saw you looking at Jason.” Roy commented, lifting himself up a bit on his elbows. He had a goofy grin on his face, but there was something under it.

“So, that’s why you were jealous.” You giggled, reaching your hands up to thread them through his hair.

“I was not- ok, maybe a little. Can you blame me? I mean, you’re a catch.” Roy laughed, letting his pelvis fall back down on yours. You smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“You’re so hard to be with.” You murmured, peppering his neck with kisses.

“Why’s that?” Roy asked, a little twinge of nervousness in his voice.

“Because every time we’re together, I wish it would last longer than it does. You always make my day, in bed and out.” You giggled a little, leaning up to kiss Roy. He cupped your face, kissing you back.

“I’m sorry. I think I’m in love with you.” You whispered against his lips as you pulled back. The biggest smirk curled on to Roy’s face as he looked down at you.

“So, you fell in love with me?” Roy pulled back enough to stare down at you. Your eyes were wet, afraid he was going to reject you now that the deal was broken. You had promised at the beginning that if either of you caught feelings you would end it, so it wouldn’t be weird.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. I just-“ Your eyes started watering out of fear.

“(Y/n), (Y/n). Stop, stop.” Roy said, cupping your face now. “I love you, too.” Roy laughed. “I love you so fucking much that I want you to move in and make pancakes and we can get a dog or something.”

“Hold up.” You started to giggle, your heart soaring. A grin broke out when you felt kisses all over your face. “A dog? Roy, you’re an illegal outlaw. We can’t get a dog.” You laughed.

“Alright, alright. I can build us one.” Roy offered.

“Build us a robotic dog? I can get down with that.” You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. You kissed him again, pulling him against you. Roy smirked, moving his hips against yours.

“Do you want to celebrate this, then?” Roy asked, breaking the kiss. Your fingers pulled lightly at his hair, going down his back and settling on his hips.

“Celebrate? I think I’d like that.” You murmured, leaning up to kiss Roy again. His hands ran over your body, helping you unzip your dress. You moved your hands up his shirt before going back down and pulling at his pants. Roy chuckled, his calloused hands running over your breasts. You giggled a little, grinding your hips up against his. You could feel a bulge in his underwear as you moved against each other.

“You should take those off. They’re just in the way.” You whispered in Roy’s ear as you pressed your chest against his. He groaned, trying his best to move them off as unawkwardly as possible. His arms caged you to the couch, his pelvis pressing yours down. You moaned in the kiss, bucking your hips up. Roy stroked himself a couple times before guiding the head of his cock to your entrance, sliding your underwear aside. You pulled Roy into another kiss, moving down his neck as he entered you. Your mouth fell open in pleasure, arms around his neck. The first thrust made you gasp, digging your nails into his shoulders.

“Oh, fuck, Roy.” You moaned, wrapping your legs around his waist. You felt a tight knot in your stomach every time Roy thrust his hips forward. You moaned against his neck, scratching his shoulder blades.

“Say my name.” Roy groaned, burying his head in your shoulder. You bit his shoulder, moving your hips with his.

“Roy.  .  . I’m so close.” You were practically begging as your back arched. Roy’s hands pulled your hips up to meet his hard thrusts better, biting his lip. Your body was tightly wound around his and the heat between you two kept rising. He snapped his hips a couple more times before finishing off. Roy kept thrusting, though, bringing a hand down to rub your clit.

“Oh, fuck yes!” You cried, your head falling back in pure pleasure. Roy sighed in relief as you uncoiled, placing soft kisses on your cheeks and neck. You laid there, trying to catch your breath.

“I really, really love you.” Roy breathed, laying his head in between your breasts.

“You’re amazing, Roy Harper.” He cupped his face again, giving him a chaste kiss. “I love you, too.”


End file.
